Naruto's Christmas Party
by Islanddreamr10
Summary: The Naruto group needed a break. Naruto throw's a Christmas party. How will the party or loev life go? Is this all part of a twisted loop plot Naruto had to get people together? pairings: SasuSakmain one NaruHina, NejiTen,InoShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Author's Korner: Alright I'm playing the band in this story. So yeah, well I hope you enjoy, I'm going to need 5 reviews and then I'll continue. Tee hee.

* * *

**Naruto's Christmas Party!  
**

It was a snowy day in Konoha. A blond haired boy was staring out his window pondering on what to do for the genin had a whole week off. He didn't know what to do without training with his team or hanging out with his team. He turned to the calender as the message said 4 days till Christmas. Christmas. . . the boy pulled on his orange coat and wore black boots and headed out the door full of envelopes.

His first stop was of course, his oh so favorite ramen shop. He was in the mood for ramen, but he saw five people he wanted to see. That would save him time of course.

"H-hello N-naruto- kun," The girl with short black hair Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata! Here, it's an invite to my Christmas Party!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn, only you would have something as stupid as a party," the cold-hearted Uchiha Sasuke said.

"Oh Naruto! I'd love to go!" Ino exclaimed as Naruto handed the blond haired girl an invite.

"Whatever," he murmured annoyed by her scream. "Hey Sakura-chan! Will you come!"

Sakura stared at Naruto with his begging face on and smiled a bit, "Okay, I'll go."

"How troublesome, a party," the lazy, now chunin Shikamaru said. Even though he was a chunin he still had the week off because Tsunade didn't feel like making Shikamaru go through the pain of seeing all his friends relaxing and him busy at work.

"You're going," Ino said glaring at Shikamaru, he knew he had no choice, he merely took the invite from Naruto aggravated at his troublesome teammate.

"Oi! Teme, you going?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hn," was the response.

"Sasuke-kun, could you please go. It's not like you can train with 2 feet of snow," Sakura said with a pleading look on her face. Like Shikamaru, he simply took the invite and said nothing.

Naruto quickly ate three bowls of ramen and left to Konoha's park.

About fifteen minutes later he found Neji and Ten-ten training together and Lee practicing taijutsu with Gai-sensei.

"Why hello, Naruto! What brings you here to the training ground. Do you wish to train with me and Gai- sensei?" Lee asked while standing straight up and bowing down at Naruto.

"No, I've come to invite you three to a party," Naruto said pulling out three invites.

"Ah yes, a party, they are filled with youthfulness. Lee, you too could show your youthfulness there," Gai said giving his nice-guy pose.

Naruto quickly turned around and asked Ten-ten and Neji. "You two want to go?"

Ten-ten smiled at Naruto, "Sure, a Christmas party seems suitable for this time."

"Neji?" naruto asked staring at him.

"Only because I will not have a training partner," Neji said grabbing the invite.

"Here Lee, oh, Sakura-chan will be there," Naruto said.

"Really? Then I shall impress the youthful Sakura-san!" Lee said. "I must prepare myself, for seeing her youthfulness." Lee said and ran off to the flower store.

Naruto ended up only inviting them because Kiba was finding homes for the puppies at a pound. Chouji was going help cook a feast and eat it, so he didn't want to go to the party. Shino just said he doesn't do parties. So, Naruto didn't want to force it on Shino.

Naruto had already begged Tsunade for a special little building that would be nice for the party. Plus, the invites with the names said bring presents for others. With that, he set up a giant tree and had already decorated it. (of course being Naruto got caught in the Christmas lights six times.) Naruto had three places hung with mistletoe there were comfy couches and many chairs for them to sit in, Christmas songs and other Cd's were on the stereo. There was also a stage set up incase the band Tsunade hired decides to show up. The snacks and everything were set up and Naruto was in his Santa outfit. Everything was going according to plan.

About two hours later, Ino and Sakura ended up there at the same time. Sakura noticed the mistletoe hung in the room and smiled.

"I'm going to get a kiss from Sasuke-kun," she said happily and accidentally out loud.

"You wish forehead girl. That kiss is going to me," Ino said happily.

"Ha! Ino-pig, I don't even think Chouji would want to kiss someone as ugly as you!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh and on what planet do you live on thinking Sasuke-kun would kiss you?"Ino shot back.

"Earth, because I know it's going to happen, here on Earth!" Sakura said smirking and walked away to put the presents she had for her friends under the tree. Ino did the same as soon as Sakura walked away.

Sadly, Ten-ten, Sasuke, and Neji arrived at the same time. Neji picked up Ten-ten because he didn't want Ten-ten to walk alone.

"Uchiha," Neji said sending a hatred filled glare at Sasuke.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said sending the same glare back. They stood face – to- face and kept staring angry at each other.

"Why are you here? I'd expect you'd be off somewhere talking about how superior you are?" Sasuke said smirking.

Neji was ready for the challenge. "Unlike you, I had reason to come. I came to provide my assistance to my teammate by escorting her to this party. I'm sure that you're only here to said angry glares at people and say how pathetic and annoying they are Uchiha. Come Ten-ten let's put our gifts under the tree," Neji said pulling Ten-ten's arm towards the tree and away from Sasuke.

It had been less than five minutes and enemies and rivals were already bickering.


	2. She's my GIrl

Author's Korner: Let's aim for 15 comments. ) Well, here's a Neji and Ten-ten one.

**She's my Girl**

It had been less than five minutes and enemies and rivals were already bickering.

Naruto started to look annoyed at the fact that he held to have a party not a freaking death-match tournament. He was about to scream until he started to hear the door. He ran over and saw Lee and Shikamaru.

"Hello Naruto! I've come to this youthful party. May I ask if my very beautiful Sakura is here?" Lee said.

"Uh yeah she's here," Naruto answered but noticed someone was sitting on the bench outside across the street. "Why don't you guys go on inside, I'll be back in a minute." Naruto walked to the bench and noticed it was a young girl on there.

It was Hinata. She seemed a little bit nervous and embarrassed that Naruto caught her in the snow just staring at the sky watching each white flake find it's way to the ground. Of course it was cold, but Hinata couldn't help but have a warm feeling when Naruto was around and she wasn't so cold. Naruto felt at peace for he started to do what Hinata was doing and watched the flakes fall to the ground. Indeed, it was like a winter Wonderland.

"Hinata, we should probably go inside, it's chilly out here and I don't want you to catch a cold," he held out his hand and noticed she wasn't wearing any gloves. "You're not wearing any gloves. Here, my hands are warm." He said as he put her hands in his and walked with her to the building.

Neji had noticed they were holding hands and looked angry at the blond haired boy in a Santa outfit. Ten-ten looked at Neji and then to Naruto and Hinata and realized why he was angry. She looked at him and smiled. "It was _their_ destiny to hold hands in a winter night like this."

"Not funny Ten-ten," Neji said annoyed at the comment. She just giggled and walked up and went to get eggnog.

Once again the door rang, but this time it was a girl with golder brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was followed by three other girls. One, with short black hair and a hat on top had a very annoyed expression on her face. She was carrying a guitar case. The other girl had black hair as well and carried a bass case and she stared very happily, her hair let loose. The last one had curly dark brown hair and pushing a dolly with her drum set on it.

"Uh can I help you?" Naruto asked confused.

The girl with golden brown hair smiled, "Hello! I'm Nina, the girl with the hat is Maiko, the other one with black loose hair is Aiko, and the curly haired girl is Riina. We're you're band."

"oh, go set up on the stage then," Naruto said pointing to the stage. While all this was going on, Naruto hadn't realized that Hinata and Neji were talking, Neji scaring Hinata with his I -know-all talk and trying to tell Hinata that she shouldn't like Naruto making Hinata want to cry.

"Hey you jerk! Leave Hinata alone! She doesn't need to deal with all you're bullshit!" Naruto screamed raising a fist at Neji.

"I'm not willing to let my cousin spend her entire life with a moron," Neji said glaring at Naruto more than willing to fight him.

Ten-ten just sighed, "Neji, why don't you and I go for a walk, outside, away from Naruto and Hinata."

Neji just glared at Naruto and knew that Ten-ten just wanted to calm him down, "Fine."

"Well Hyuuga, I didn't know you were the romantic type," Naruto said. "Sucker for Ten-ten there. I guess someone has to stop you."

"Leave _my _Ten-ten out of this," Neji said. He started getting a few weird looks from everyone. It was really silent and Ten-ten was blushing. Suddenly, it dawned on him what he said. "W-what I meant was my teammate Ten-ten. I must have forgot the teammate then. Careless mistake." He said looking away trying not to blush half embarrassed and the other because he had just admitted his feelings.

"Well, well Hyuuga, looks like you won't be able to yell at Hinata anymore about liking someone," Sasuke said smirking at Neji's stupidity.

"On second thought, let's not go for a walk," Ten-ten said. She was too nervous and embarrassed to walk with Neji.

"No, I want to go for a walk," Neji said. He grabbed Ten-ten and his coat and the two left. He wanted out of the building and fast.

It was utter silence and the snow continued to fall from the night time sky. They were going through the park and the clouds were just far away enough for the two to see the big glowing moon. The night was beautiful and the ground glistened in the moonlight. The trees were delicately blowing in the wind. This left ten-ten chilly and starting to shiver. Neji noticed and put his arm around her shoulder and moved his hand up and down trying to warm her.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"You know, when I said my Ten-ten, I didn't mean it," Neji said. Ten-ten couldn't help but feel crushed at that. She had always admired the Hyuuga.

"I u-understand," she said trying not to cry. Her heart was slowly beginning to break.

"I say that because, you're not my Ten-ten, unless. . .you wish to be," Neji said. Ten-ten looked up at Neji and couldn't help but cry. "I understand, I suppose we can only be training partners."

"I'm not crying because I feel guilty or sad. It's tears of joy. Of course I'll be your's. I've secretly been waiting for you to call me yours," the bun-haired girl said and hugged Neji.

"I'm really glad that it's my destiny to be with you," Neji said. he hugged her back. The two started to walk off to the party, hand-in-hand. Smiling at one another.


	3. Mistletoe Maddness

Author's Korner: thanks so much for the reviews. Welp, this is a naruhina one, with a lil look at other couples. Welp, the main NaruHina part is for Hinata fox3. Thanks for the idea hope you enjoy. Let's try for. . .um. . 30 reviews

  
  
**Mistletoe Maddness**

"I'm really glad that it's my destiny to be with you," Neji said. he hugged her back. The two started to walk off to the party, hand-in-hand. Smiling at one another.

The two started to walk off to the party, hand-in-hand. Smiling at one another. When they arrived everyone gasped at the fact the Hyuuga actually held a girl's hand. Suddenly, people started clapping at the new couple and all Neji and Ten-ten could do was blush uncontrollably.

"Want any eggnog?" Neji asked.

"No, go ahead get some," she said, and with that Neji left for some eggnog.

The Uchiha did the same and about 5 minutes later, a disaster had occurred.

"Woah, I feel weird," Sasuke said.

"The room's spinning, awesome," Neji said.

Everyone was staring at them weird. Sakura realized why they were acting weird and giggled a little bit, "Someone's spiked the eggnog. And it's way past the alcohol requirements."

"Oh god," Ten-ten said.

Neji and Sasuke had no idea what was happening. They felt quite odd at the moment and didn't know who was who or what was what.

"Hey Hyuuga, I'll fight you!" Sasuke said. "I'm gonna use my. . .my. . Sharinagure."

"Dude, it's Sharingan, ha ha What the heck is a Sharinagure?" Neji asked, the two had each others arm on one anothers shoulders laughing like crazy. "Well I'll use my Byakugun."

"It's not even a gun dude!" Sasuke said laughing.

"I know! But it's awesome I can see through stuff ha ha!" Neji responded. He noticed Naruto just staring at them weird. "Sasuke! Look at that pretty girl!"

"She's gorgeous!" Sasuke answered. The two walked up to Naruto.

"Hey beautiful!" Neji said.

"Get away from my girl Hyuuga!" Sasuke responded.

"I'm a guy," Naruto said slowly walking away.

"Do-don't make me fight. yo. ." Neji said but collapsed, Sasuke as well.

"N-naruto, c-come on," Hinata said pulling Naruto to the other room. "Y-you okay?"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan, don't worry, they didn't do anything to me," Naruto said.

"I-I'm glad, S-Sakura told me that it seems the alcohol was a special one that has the effect for ten m-minutes," Hinata said giving a sympathetic smile at the poor boy who was hit on by drunk boys.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, you're so kind!" Naruto said hugging the girl.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing like crazy. There was a knock on the door.

"The door!" Naruto exclaimed and left a very confused Hinata in the other room.

"H-he h-hugged m-me," she said blushing and just standing there.

"Who is it. . oh it's you," he had an annoyed look.

"I'm just here to bring Hinata a little puppy and I'll be off squirt," Kiba said.

"Oh, well she's inside," Naruto said welcoming Kiba in, but still giving angry looks at him.

Kiba was walking in, and finally saw Hinata. "Hey! I thought you'd like to meet this little one, her name is Momo."

"H-how c-cute Kiba-kun," Hinata said, her face still red. She was happily petting the golden-brown furred dog. A smile lit across her face and she was now holding the puppy.

"You can keep her if you'd like," Kiba said.

"K-Kiba-kun, I c-can't. The H-Hyuuga manor doesn't a-allow d-dogs," Hinata said frowning.

With Sakura and Ten-ten

"Gosh, who do you think did this?" Ten-ten asked Sakura while putting another wet towel on Neji's head. His head was on her lap. She stared at him a little bit worried. She had never seen the serious Hyuuga crazy and odd.

"I'm not sure," Sakura said, a little bit worried as well. Sasuke was on her lap and she stared down at him, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"How troublesome, people getting drunk at a party," Shikamaru said.

"Wow, Sasuke likes. . guys," Ino said, she fell to her knees, confused.

"Great, now my teammates down, what a drag," he said sighing.

Sasuke and Neji both started to wake up.

"M-my head is killing me," Sasuke said. He opened his eyes all the way and saw Sakura staring down at him. "W-what happened?"

"You got drunk," she said frowning.

"Way too go Uchiha, getting yourself. . ugh my head," Neji said, but his head was killing him too much to finish a sentence.

"You did too Neji," Ten-ten said smiling. She wasn't expecting what he'd do next. He got off her lap and stared straight at her. He then kissed her on the lips. She was shocked, and seconds felt like a decade to her.

"Guess I'm still not better," he said smirking.

Sakura smiled. She envied Ten-ten, she was able to get a kiss from the guy of her dreams. Sakura sighed and looked depressed. Sasuke noticed, but just ignored it, for some reason, he wasn't in the mood in trying to get into his teammate's mind.

Hinata and Naruto

"T-thank you though Kiba-kun for the o-offer," Hinata said.

"No problem," Kiba said. He pulled her just far enough so they were under the mistletoe. "Look Hinata, mistletoe, it means we should kiss."

"I s-see,"Hinata said frowning. Naruto was still in the room and looked really aggravated.

"Hey squirt, can't you give us a little privacy?" Kiba said remembering he was still there and pulled away from trying to kiss Hinata.

"As a matter of fact no. Hinata and I were having a wonderful conversation until you had to knock on the door! Besides it's not like Hinata would want to kiss you, right?" Naruto said first glancing at Kiba then to Hinata.

"I-I-I," Hinata was confused.

"Well, I'm positive she wouldn't want to kiss you and your ramen-smelling breath," Kiba responded.

All three were under the mistletoe, Hinata, of course in the middle. It was her decision on who to kiss under the mistletoe. She turned to Naruto.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto was shocked.

"I understand," Naruto said starting to turn away. He felt a hand on the bottom of his head, Hinata turned it towards her and smiled. She started to lean forward and then. .

"Ugh! I'm so out of here," Kiba said walking off.

"S-shall we try i-it again Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Sure," he said smiling at her. The both leaned forward under the mistletoe. They were in front of the window so the moon was shining and they were in it. Their lips had met and both holding on to one another. They didn't want to release each other, but they had to breath.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hinata-chan," He held her so she was leaning on his chest. The two hugged and both knew that everything was going to be alright.


	4. He likes me more

Author's Korner: Hey, okay so I know who to put Shikamaru with. Well, I'll put up the next chapter when I recieve 55 reviews. Tee hee, a little challenge.

-**  
**

****

****

**He Likes Me More!**

The two hugged and both knew that everything was going to be alright. Well, at least for the five minutes until they got out of the room. Kiba and Lee were talking about the girls of their dreams and how they'll never have them. Neji and Ten-ten were just sitting and talking as Ten-ten tried to make Neji comfortable. The band started to speak up, well Nina did.

"Okay, we're now open for requests," Nina said smiling.

Shikamaru smirked. _If Ino knew she could request a song, she'd be up there in a minute. _He said to himself. He looked at the girl on the ground and put her on the couch and just stared at her. "Troublesome."

"Aww, Shikamaru like Ino," Sakura said smiling.

"K-kawai ne N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked smiling and looking at Naruto.

"Sure is," he said slightly smirking. _Everything is going all according to plan._ He thought to himself.

The room was still just random chats here and there. Ten-ten and Neji, sitting on a love seat talking about weapons. Sakura trying to help Sasuke get over his hangover. The band playing random Christmas songs. Just, your typical party. The door rang and everyone was up and doing there own thing, so Shikamaru answered it. It was Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Hey Shikamaru," Temari said giving him a smile and wave.

"Hey," he said back. Gaara looked annoyed at the sight. He didn't like that Temari was secretly pining for Shikamaru. He didn't approve of the lazy ass, so he just kept glaring at him. Kankuro was just bored as hell and kinda annoyed that Temari dragged him.

"Oi! More guests! come in come!" Naruto exclaimed and pushed the sand siblings inside.

Ino, now awake looked at Temari annoyed. "Hey fan-girl," she said and looked away annoyed.

"Hello, little barbie doll," Temari shot back. (A/N sorry, Ino looks like a barbie doll to me, blond hair blue eyes major ditz)

"Feh, so why are you here ugly?" she asked Ino.

"Because I like parties and I wanted to see Shikamaru, you pig," Temari said crossed arm and on the other side of the couch.

"So, can I sit down?" Shikamaru said with a tired look on his face.

"No!" they turned to see Shikamaru. "Wait, no no, Sit right here!" they both scooted away from each other and Shikamaru ended in the middle.

"I'm going to go request a song, anything you'd like to hear my little Shika-kun?" Ino said smiling.

"No, too troublesome," Shikamaru said and turned to Ino confused. "Your little what?"

"Ha ha, looks like you've been rejected barbie. Which means he's my little genius Shika-kun," Temari said grabbing Shikamaru's arm.

"Woah, what the hell is going on?" Shikamaru sounded confused.

"He's mine bitch!" Ino said pulling Shikamaru's other arm. They were having a tug-of-war on poor Shikamaru's body.

Shikamaru broke free and walked away slowly. "I-I'm going to get a d-drink." He was scared to death.

He walked to get some eggnog and remembered it was spiked. He looked and finally made a conclusion. "I think I might know who spiked the punch, it was him!" He pointed to the guitar player.

She looked up, angry, "Wrong-o buddy, I didn't, Oh, I'm a girl."

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"I-I had a good reason Sakura-chan, you'll thank me later, p-promise!" Naruto said covering his head.

"What kind of reason do you have for getting us drunk?" Sasuke and Neji both screamed now, angry.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

"Neji-kun, calm down, why don't you request a song?" Ten-ten said.

"I've got one, how bout kill the Dobe?" Sasuke said pissed off. "I have a hangover thanks to you dumbass!"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "I'll just ask him later, it's a party, please, don't fight."

"Fine," he muttered.

After the mystery was solved, they all turned around to see Ino and Temari fighting.

"I hope you die!" Ino said punching Temari to the ground.

"You're lucky I don't have my fan on me, you're going down!" she said pulling Ino's leg.

"Ugh! You're such a bitch! Get off me!" Ino said and kicked Temari in the face. To the crowd, it was rather scary. Ino and Temari started pulling one another's hair, both had all the hair ties removed thanks to the other.

"Ow! Let go!" they both screamed.

"You want to stop this anytime Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Too troublesome . . ." he said and sat on a chair, hands folded behind his head. He was thinking, wow, they're fighting over me. Ugh, guess I'll have to tell them who I like, but I've kept it a secret for so long. . .

"Temari, stop this senseless fighting," Gaara said, and looked annoyed.

"Damn, and it was getting good," Kankuro said.

"Not until I beat the pulp out of Barbie here!" Temari said and both punched each other on the face.

"Oh all right! If I tell you who I like will you stop the pointless fighting!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Yes," they both responded, then glared at each other, their eyes both saying he's gonna pick me!

"I really like. . . .


	5. The Music in My soul

Author's Korner: Yay! I got the reviews I needed to update. Well, Lol. the love song in there, is crappy cuz I made it in like 5 minutes. kk? well, let's try for. . .um. . .another challenge. 70 reviews and then update! oh beware of the cliffys. . .

**The Music in My soul!**

"I really like. . ." He was cut off by music.

"Alright, so, before you like make your decision, why don't we play a song to help decide alright?" Riina said from the back of her drums.

"What ever,"the Nara responded.

"Okay, well, here's a first nighter love song," Nina said smiling.

"Woah woah woah, l-love song?" Maiko said. "I don't do love songs."

"Hello, the situation is in need of one," Nina said giving Mai a death glare.

"Fine," she responded.

"Well, here goes nothing," Nina said and walked up to the microphone, the band knew what to play.

_What do I do?_

_When I see you walkin by_

_Your smile gives me butterflies_

_Oh oh oh you'll never know_

_How my dreams came true _

_We've been around each other_

_And you don't see_

_I love you more than life means to me (holds the note)_

_Oh baby baby baby_

_I love you so_

_I scream for you to hold me tight_

_and Never let me go_

_I want for you to say to me  
_

_I love you oh woah!  
_

_What you do to me_

_You cast that spell_

_It made me fall _

_In love. . .. .with you_

_I felt caged inside_

_Too hurt can't fly away_

_The outside looked scary_

_Till you lifted me up_

_And gave me the courage to soar_

_I gave you all the love I had_

_And hope we'll make the moments last_

_I can't just wait for you to say_

_You'll love me forever this way! (holds it as high note)_

_I want for you to say to me_

_I love you oh woah!_

_What you do to me_

_You cast that spell_

_It made me fall_

_In love. . . .with you_

Shikamaru pondered the lyrics and sighed. God damn it, only one person came in mind. "Alright, I've made my decision, the girl I pick, is. . . .Ino," he said and walked up and hugged her. "Worry you?"

"No, I knew you couldn't resist my charm," Ino said and giggled.

"Right, your. . .charm," Shikamaru said. The two sat down on the couch, Ino on Shikamaru's lap. It seemed Naruto had all his couples he planned accept, the hardest one of all, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey look!" Naruto screamed. Ino saw and laughed.

"Aww, how cute, Sakura and Sasuke are under the mistletoe!" Ino screamed remembering how Sakura said she'd get a kiss from Sasuke under the mistletoe. "Looks like you two have to kiss."

"No, we don't have to Ino. Sasuke-kun you don't have to if you don't want to," Sakura said giving Sasuke a sad smile.

"Good, cause I'm not going to," Sasuke said and walked away from Sakura. _Smooth Uchiha, you just embarrassed and upset the girl of my dreams._

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto started but was cut off by a hand in front of his face telling him to stop.

She let out a soft smile, " I can't force someone to love me, Naruto-kun, plain and simple as that." She left and started to go for a walk through the park.

The wind was still and the snow had stopped. Still, the clouds covered the moon, so Sakura was left in the dark. She couldn't help but feel depressed about everything that had just happened. She just wanted to die, or get out of Konoha as soon as she possibly could. Her happiness withered away, like a flower in the middle of winter. Sakura started feeling dizzy.

"Crap, I forgot my coat," she said sighing. The weather was slowly making her feel worse and worse. "I wouldn't mind dying in the cold, better than dealing with a cold asshole." She smirked at what she just said and felt herself go to her knees. The ground was icy and sent chills up her tiny body. She sat there moving her hands up and down her arms. She was slowly breathing watching her breath.

She had considered going back to the party, but then she'd face people talking about her rejection and seeing Sasuke. If she went home though, without her coat, her mother would be angry. Sakura wasn't exactly in the mood to get grounded or punished. She sighed and walked up to the nearest bench she saw and just sat there. Her mood was still low, as well as her esteem.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked as hot tears ran down her cheek. "I can name a few I suppose, my hair is ugly, it's a disturbing pink and Sasuke-kun doesn't like pink, I'm weak, I get scared easily, apparently I'm a sensitive cry-baby, and of course my for head is way big. I doubt I have any good qualities."

"Sakura-chan . . ." a voice had said, she looked up to see who it was.


	6. A dance of pure joy

Author's Korner: Yay! I love you guys! Well, I'm going to give you guys a way hard challenge. If. . you. . .want the very last chapter of this story, then I'm going to need 100 reviews. Welp. . .best of luck to ya guys. . .enjoy!

**A Dance of pure joy  
**

"Sakura-chan. . . ." a voice had said, she looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, hello Lee," she said depressed. Secretly, she was hoping Sasuke would come and see how she was doing.

_Sasuke's point of view_

Sasuke was hiding behind a tree so Lee and Sakura wouldn't notice him. Apparently, Lee had rushed out to find Sakura, even though Sasuke wanted to be the one to cheer her up and make her feel better. Sadly, he was angry he lost his moment, and that now, Lee would shine, he walked back to the party, alone, angry, and silently.

_With Sakura and Lee_

She giggled a bit at Lee's joke. "Thank you Lee, you really cheered me up."

Lee had finally noticed Sakura didn't have her coat. Lee, then realized he didn't have a coat to give her.

"Sakura-san, I shall use my hands to rub your shoulders and make you warmer!"

"W-what about y-you Lee?" Sakura asked between the teeth chattering. She coughed a little bit.

"Come, I shall take you home!" Lee said bending over to give Sakura a piggy back ride.

"L – Lee, I can walk, really," she said. Even though, her legs were numb and she was too cold to move, Sakura still managed to get to her feet. "See?"

"Very well, come let us head back to the party, Naruto and the others are very worried about you," Lee said holding out his hand.

"Right," she said and they both walked right by each other to the party.

Ten minutes had past and Sakura and Lee had finally arrived. Sakura, was in Lee's arms, bride style.

"Someone! Get a blanket!" Lee yelled.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked worried.

"She passed out, her body went numb I suppose," Lee said (A/N she's still wearing that Chinese outfit, she didn't have her coat, and yeah tank tops in the winter cold!)

Lee gently placed her on the couch. Sasuke looked angry. "You idiot, you should have brought a coat or something to keep her warm. She's now going to be very weak and ill thanks to you bushy brows."

"It's not his fault Sasuke!" Naruto yelled trying to defend the poor green-spandex-wearing boy.

"No, Sasuke-san is right. It was my fault," Lee said.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura with a blanket and placed it on her gently. He quietly whispered something in her ear. "You better get up and feel better soon, you still owe me a kiss."

Shikamaru sighed. "Shouldn't someone make her hot cocoa or soup or something warm?"

Ino shot up at that, "I'll go make some soup!" She ran into the kitchen. "AIIIIIYYYYYYEEEEEEE!" You could hear pots and pans falling.

"She is such a pain, but I love her," Shikamaru said and went to the kitchen to help his girlfriend.

_Ten Minutes Later. . . ._

Sakura got up feeling warm. Suddenly, she remembered what happened and shot up. Sasuke turned to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as everyone stared at her in relief.

"You fainted in the snow," Ino said and handed her some chicken noodle soup.

"Oh," Sakura said, receiving the soup. She was quickly engulfed by the warm feeling going down her throat as she sipped the soup. Once finished she heard some Christmas love songs playing and smiled.

"Sakura-chan," Lee started. He stared at her very seriously.

"What is it Lee-kun?" Sakura asked with worry in her eyes.

"Will you dance with me?" Lee said, eyes gleaming and praying for a yes.

Sakura smiled a little bit, and giggled. "Lee, my answer would have to be. . . ."

"No," Sasuke said, cutting off Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Lee said a little upset at that.

"You heard me, no," Sasuke said.

"I believe it is Sakura's decision," Lee said.

"She won't be deciding, because she'll be too busy dancing with me bushy brows," Sasuke said and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"S-Sasuke-kun. . ." Sakura started.

"Let's dance," Sasuke said smiling. The sight of Sasuke smiling made Sakura blush. Her hand in his, flowing moves. It was as if the were gliding across the room. The way he stepped, and the way she corresponded seemed as though they were dancing like this for years.

"Come here," Sasuke said and pulled Sakura under the mistletoe.

"W-what does this have to do with dancing?" Sakura asked.

"You guys said, when you're under mistletoe, the two have to kiss," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to, we've already been through this," Sakura said.

"Yes, but I want to. Besides, I'm not willing to loose you to bushy brows," Sasuke said.

Their bodies leaned forward. Lips going closer. . . closer. . . .closer. . .


	7. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki

Author's Korner: I had 94, close enough, just please, give me six reviews on this chapter. yay! well, look for my next story coming soon, it's probably be called, Highschool, what a drag. Well, the end of a great story, and yes, all stories must come to an end!

**Thank You Naruto Uzumaki**

Their bodies leaned forward. Lips going closer. . .closer. . .closer. . .Click.

"Ugh! I missed it, can you guys do that again?" Nina said staring at her camera phone. She wanted to savor this moment.

"Oh my goodness! It's a kiss it doesn't need. . ." kiss, right on the lips by Sasuke.

"There, no pictures, and you finally got what you wanted. Happy?" Sasuke asked.

She looked annoyed. "Okay bub, you put me through all this. So we're going to have an ACTUAL kiss. No pictures, no interruptions, nothing!" Sakura said to everyone.

"Listen to her, understand?" Sasuke said.

Their lips, once again, leaned closer. . .closer. . ..closer. . . .until their lips met, in a romantic, non disturbed way. They sat their for a minute or two. Their lips finally released, both smiling at eachother.

The two just held hands staring and Sakura giggling.

"I-I better get home," Sakura said.

"I'll walk you home Sakura-chan," Sasuke said. The two left, pretty much after that, everyone else did.

The Next day. . . .

All the genin were really happy and went about their usual ways. Lee was training with Gai-sensei and Ten-ten and Neji were happily training.

"Okay, so I'm just going to get my last kunai and then we can. . .AHHH!" Ten-ten said screaming, she had slipped on an icy tree and was falling. Neji quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Neji put Ten-ten on his back.

"Why don't I get the last kunai and you just hold on tight? Neji said, smirking.

The two hopped off to a small lake and went ice skating together for the rest of the day.

Naruto and Hinata

"All right Hinata-chan, ramen is on my treat," Naruto said smiling and pointing to himself.

"Okay N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling, and holding Naruto's hands.

The ramen came and Hinata accidentally knocked over her bowl.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, you can share with me," he said feeding her some of his ramen. Yes, we're all aware he's a ramen addict, so it's really amazing he's sharing with her. She fed him, he fed her, they were laughing the whole time.

Shikamaru and Ino

"Okay, I'm going to beat you!" Ino said, trying out some "chess".

"No Ino, you're moving that piece all wrong!" he said and their hands touched.

"I'm still confused, why don't you come over here and show me," Ino said giggling.

"Troublesome," he said and went behind her. His arms were barely touching her shoulders, and instead of working on the game, they cuddled by a fire, sharing a blanket and drinking hot chocolate.

Sakura and Sasuke

Sasuke had finally agreed to join Sakura in training. She was practicing walking up trees, and her chakra was low. Sasuke was watching and noticed that she was too low in chakra and was falling. He jumped up and caught her. She was being held bride style.

"You know, you really should be careful," he said kissing her cheek.

"Why don't we go do something else?" Sakura asked and threw a snowball in Sasuke's face.

"Okay, but you asked for it!" Sasuke replied and threw one at her. About an hour had passed and both were holding hands, on the ground. They were staring up at the sky, snow falling. They looked at each other, and smiled. One day, they'd thank Naruto for this.

THE END!


End file.
